pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kenji Tezuka
Kenji Tezuka (jap. 手塚 健二 Tezuka Kenji) ist ein Kensei und Ronin, sowie ein ehemaliger Samurai in Diensten des Viper Clans der Jade-Lande. Er wurde in das noble Haus Tezuka hineingeboren und ist als jüngerer Sohn von Lord Mitsue Tezuka ein Adliger von hohem Rang. Im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder, dessen Bestimmung es ist, dereinst Regent des Hauses zu werden, konzentrierte sich Kenji immer schon auf seine Meisterschaft auf dem Weg der Klinge und folgte dem Pfad und Kodex des Bushido über viele Jahre hinweg. Trotz seiner Jugend und mangelnden Erfahrung schaffte Er es, bedingt durch sein herausragendes Talent und seine überragende Körperkraft, bereits früh in die Ränge der Ashinaru, der legendären Elite-Samurai des Viper-Clans aufgenommen zu werden. Sein größtes Ziel ist es, das Katana seines ersten Sensei, Jian Shimada, welches von einem Fremden, dem "weißäugigen Ronin" entwendet wurde, nachdem Dieser seinen Meister im Zweikampf tötete, zurück zu holen und damit dessen Ehre posthum wiederherzustellen. Zu diesem Zweck trainiert Er unablässig, um für den Tag bereit zu sein, an dem Er dem letzten Gegner seines Sensei gegenüberstehen wird. Zu Beginn der Ersten Staffel wird Kenji der Adligen Nuan Eboshi als Leibwächter für eine Mission zugewiesen und soll Sie nach Daitora, in die Lande des Tiger Clans begleiten, um dort einen Kampf um die Ehre auszutragen. Auf der Reise kommen die beiden Samurai jedoch einer Verschwörung auf die Spur, welche droht, den gesamten Viper Clan von innen heraus zu zerstören. Als Nuan kurz darauf Ihre Kräfte verliert und erheblich geschwächt wird, schwört Kenji, der sich bereits in seine Herrin verliebt hat, an Ihrer Seite zu bleiben und Sie weiterhin als Leibwächter auf Ihrem neuen Pfad zu begleiten. Im Kampf mit einem Wurm-Yokai versagt Er jedoch und muss tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Nuan stirbt und Ihre Seele nach Jigoku gebracht und dort gefangen wird. Durch die Göttin Asua vom rituellen Selbstmord, dem Seppuku, abgehalten, entscheidet sich Kenji, den Pfad des Bushido zu verlassen und den Weg selbst zu beschreiten, auf dem Er Nuan ursprünglich begleiten wollte. Um seinen Clan und seine Herrin zu retten und sein Versprechen gegenüber dem gefallenen Meister erfüllen zu können, legt Er seine Identität und seinen Namen ab und wird zu "Aoi, dem Samurai des Regens". Kenji ist ein Angehöriger von Haus Tezuka und ein Mitglied des Viper Clans. Er ist überdies ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Elite Samurai der Ashinaru und ein Anhänger der Lehren von Schwertmeisterin Tokomo. Biografie Frühe Jahre Kenji Tezuka wurde im Jahr 3145 AoM als zweiter Sohn von Mitsue Tezuka und der namentlich nicht bekannten Lady des Hauses Tezuka geboren. Von klein auf lernte Er die Gebräuche des Adels und die Traditionen der Clans kennen. Ihm wurde beigebracht, wie Er sich verhalten sollte und was Ehre bedeutet. Er wurde ferner von einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet und erhielt einige Grundlektionen in der Kalligraphie. Bereits im Alter von fünf Jahren bestimmten seine Eltern den weiteren Weg von Kenji. Da er als zweitgeborener Sohn niemals das Privileg zu herrschen haben würde, sollte Er als Klinge der Familie dienen und das gegenwärtige sowie die künftigen Oberhäupter des Hauses Tezuka, sowie dessen Namen schützen. So wurde Er in die Obhut von Jian Shimada gegeben, einem mysteriösen reisenden Samurai, der eine Zeitlang am Hof des Hauses Tezuka residierte und den Ruf genoss, ein ausgezeichneter Schwertmeister zu sein. Von Diesem wurde Kenji zunächst am Hof seiner Familie ausgebildet und folgte Ihm vier Jahre später auf eine längere Wanderschaft. Ausbildung zum Samurai Während der mehrere Jahre andauernden Reise schloss sich mit Yosuke Adachi, einem anderen Sohn eines geringen adligen Hauses ein weiterer Schüler der Reise von Kenji und Jian an. Von seinem Sensei, der Ihm und Yosuke zu einer Art zweitem Vater wurde, lernte Kenji den Umgang mit der Klinge, den Kodex des Bushido und was es bedeutet, ein wahrer Samurai zu sein. Gemeinsam reisten die Drei durch das Land, bestritten gemeinsame Missionen, besuchten diverse Orte und nahmen an kleineren Auseinandersetzungen teil. Dabei lernte Kenji viele Lektionen: den Schwertkampf, das körperliche und auch geistige Training, Gelassenheit und Entschlossenheit, sowie Loyalität zu seinem Haus und Clan. Viele dieser Lektionen lehrte Jian in Geschichten, Anekdoten und Rätseln, was es Kenji nicht immer leicht machte, die wahren Absichten seines Sensei zu entschlüsseln. Zwischen Kenji und Yosuke bildete sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, aber auch eine gewisse Rivalität. Die Beiden verband viel: Sie entstammten adligen Häusern, waren jedoch nicht die erstgeborenen Söhne, sollten als Samurai Ihren Clans dienen und Ihrem Haus Ehre machen. Über die Jahre wurden die Beiden zu Waffenbrüdern, die sich schworen, den Pfad des Bushido gemeinsam zu beschreiten. Sie schworen sich außerdem, sich gegenseitig beizustehen, sollte Einer von Ihnen jemals von diesem edlen Weg abkommen. Entehrung des Sensei Nach fünf Jahren der gemeinsamen Reise erreichten die Drei ein kleines Dorf, welches von einem abtrünnigen Kriegsherrn und seinem Trupp ehrloser Soldaten terrorisiert wurde. Als ehrenhafter Mann erachtete es Jian als seine Pflicht, den Dorfbewohnern in Ihrer aussichtslosen Lage beizustehen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Schülern hob Er eine Miliz unter den Dörflern aus, lehrte Sie die Grundprinzipien der Verteidigung und bereitete Sie darauf vor, sich den Feinden in den Weg zu stellen, wenn diese das nächste Mal kommen und "Tribut" fordern würden. Als der Kriegsherr, dessen Namen Kenji niemals erfahren sollte, das nächste Mal im Dorf erschien, boten Ihm die Dorfbewohner die Stirn und weigerten sich, den "Tribut" zu entrichten. Der Mann machte daraufhin seine Drohung wahr und hetzte seine Soldaten auf das Dorf, um dieses nieder zu brennen und jede lebende Person auszulöschen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf schlugen sich die Dörfler wacker, doch selbst mit Unterstützung von Jian, Kenji und Yosuke konnten Sie der Übermacht ausgebildeter Soldaten nichts entgegen setzen. Kenji und Yosuke griffen den Kriegsherrn an, im Glauben, durch seinen Tod den Sieg erringen zu können. Doch die Beiden überschätzten Ihre Fähigkeiten und waren dem übermächtigen Gegner nicht gewachsen. Es war Jian, der Ihnen zu Hilfe kam und seine beiden Schüler vor dem sicheren Tod rettete, indem Er einen tödlichen Schwerthieb auf die Beiden mit seiner Klinge und seinem Körper abfing. Dabei wurde Er jedoch verwundet und hatte so im anschließenden Kampf einen erheblichen Nachteil. Kenji und Yosuke mussten mit ansehen, wie Jian niedergestreckt wurde und den Zweikampf verlor. Der namenlose Feind tat daraufhin das Undenkbare und nahm die Klinge des Samurai mit sich, was Ihn entehrte. Auch mit einem letzten verzweifelten Angriff konnten die beiden Schüler nicht verhindern, dass der Feind Ihrem Meister seine Ehre nahm. Der Kriegsherr streckte Sie Beide nieder, als Sie einen erneuten Angriff auf Ihn wagten. Im Glauben, dass Sie Ihrem Sensei ins Jenseits folgen würden, beendete Er den Angriff und ließ nur Tod und Verwüstung mit seinen Leuten zurück. Eid eines Kriegers Im Anschluss an dieses Gemetzel wurde Jian Shimada abseits des Dorfes, am Ufer eines Sees und nahe eines Wasserfalls, begraben. Seine beiden Schüler trauerten, zusammen mit den wenigen Dorfbewohnern, welche das Massaker überlebt und ebenfalls alles verloren hatten. Weder Kenji noch Yosuke kannten den Namen des Kriegsherrn und damit auch nicht dessen Identität. Ferner trug Er als Abtrünniger kein Banner oder Wappen. Dennoch hatten Sie ein Indiz durch ein markantes Merkmal: Der Kriegsherr hatte ein normales Auge und eines, welches weiß leuchtete, eine Pupille war nicht erkennbar. In der Gewissheit, einen Krieger mit einem derart ungewöhnlichen Merkmal in jedem Fall wiederfinden zu können, schworen sich die Beiden, den "weißäugigen Ronin" zu suchen und das Schwert Ihres Meisters zurück zu holen, um dessen Ehre auch nach seinem Tod wiederherzustellen. Ehe Sie diese Mission beginnen konnten, kehrten Kenji und Yosuke jedoch an den Hof von Haus Tezuka zurück und traten vorerst in den Dienst von Kenji's Vater, um stärker zu werden und Vorbereitungen für die große Mission treffen zu können. Getrennte Wege Nach der Rückkehr verbrachten Kenji und Yosuke einige Zeit in Diensten von Haus Tezuka. Beide trainierten sehr viel und verbesserten unablässig Ihre Kampftechniken, um für die Mission der Vergeltung gewappnet zu sein. Zu dieser Zeit hielt sich jedoch auch Saze Jinsuke, das Oberhaupt der legendären Ashinaru, der Elite-Samurai des Viper Clans, am Hof von Haus Tezuka auf. Ihm blieben die Bemühungen der beiden jungen Krieger nicht verborgen und insbesondere in Kenji erkannte Er genau die Art von Potenzial, die Er suchte. Er unterbreitete Mitsue Tezuka den Vorschlag, dessen Sohn in die Hauptstadt des Clans, nach Tatara mitzunehmen und dort zu einem Ashinaru auszubilden, was Lord Tezuka, als große Ehre für sein Haus, annahm. Als Kenji dies mitgeteilt wurde, reagierte Er zunächst mit Ablehnung darauf. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass es eine große Schande wäre, diese Ehre abzulehnen und Er dies in keinem Fall tun konnte, ohne dass seine Familie das Gesicht verlieren würde. Ihm wurde auch klar, dass es Ihm, nach einer Ausbildung zum Ashinaru, vielleicht eher möglich wäre, den weißäugigen Ronin zu besiegen, der um so vieles stärker gewesen war als Er selbst. Er unterbreitete diesen Gedanken schließlich Yosuke, der dies jedoch anders sah. Er beschuldigte Kenji, den Eid vergessen zu haben, den Er am Grab seines Sensei geschworen hatte und nicht willens zu sein, die Mission der Vergeltung durchzuführen. Nicht willens, auf Kenji's Rückkehr zu warten, welche Dieser seinem Freund mehrfach zusagte, verließ Er Haus Tezuka und machte sich allein auf die Suche nach dem geschworenen Feind. Kenji hingegen machte sich bereits am nächsten Tag mit Saze Jinsuke auf den Weg nach Tatara, um seine zweite Ausbildung zu beginnen. Bei seiner Abreise erhielt Er von seinem Vater ein altes Familienerbstück, welches Ihn immer an seine Herkunft und seine Loyalität gegenüber der Familie erinnern sollte: Eine Oni-Maske, Teil einer traditionellen Rüstung seiner Familie. Kenji schwor, diese Maske immer in Ehren zu halten, jedoch nur dann zu tragen, wenn Er wirklich ehrenhaft und mit den Idealen der Samurai im Herzen kämpft. Der Weg des Ashinaru In Tatara angekommen begann für Kenji eine weitere Ausbildung, welche jedoch viel strikter und militärischer war als seine erste. Im Verlauf der kommenden acht Jahre meisterte Kenji weiterhin seine Fähigkeiten und erlernte die Grundlagen jener Techniken, welche den Ashinaru zu eigen sind. Während dieser Zeit lernte Er andere Samurai kennen, die demselben Weg folgten, darunter auch Nuan Eboshi, die zugleich die Cousine des Daimyo ist. Kenji wurde sich über die Jahre außerdem seines größten Talentes bewusst, als Saze Jinsuke selbst Ihn während einer besonders harten Trainingseinheit darauf hinwies und Ihm riet, stets seiner größten Gabe zu vertrauen: seine enorme Körperkraft. Kenji war körperlich stärker als viele Andere und besaß eine große körperliche Kraft, die Ihm Ausdauer, Waffengeschick und enorme Durchschlagskraft verlieh. Er begann, an dieser Fähigkeit zu arbeiten, insbesondere, um eines Tages den besonderen Kampfstil des Viper Clans meistern zu können. Nach acht Jahren war seine Ausbildung großteils beendet und Kenji sah nun seine Chance gekommen, sich endlich auf die Suche nach Yosuke zu machen. Dieses Vorhaben scheiterte jedoch, als Ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass Er auf eine Mission geschickt wurde: Er soll Nuan Eboshi nach Daitora, in die Hauptstadt des Tiger Clans begleiten, damit Sie dort um Ihre Ehre kämpfen kann, die durch eine Ihm unbekannte Person, in Frage gestellt wurde. Wohl wissend, dass Er keine andere Wahl haben würde, als diese Aufgabe anzunehmen, ohne ein Ronin zu werden, brach Er mit Nuan nur kurze Zeit später in die Länder des Tiger-Clans auf. Die erste Reise beginnt Innerhalb der ersten Woche der Reise durchquerten Kenji und Nuan zunächst die Stadt Konoha, die Heimat Kenji's. Etwas südlich davon begegneten die Beiden an einer Wegkreuzung dann zufällig einem Vanara mit Namen Thetsu, der Sie in ein Gespräch verwickelte und sich während einer Rast zu den Beiden setzte. So erfuhr Kenji, dass Er ein Spiritist und Anwender der arkanen Künste ist und auch, dass Er sich auf einer persönlichen Reise befindet und nach Weggefährten sucht, die starke Krieger sind. Da die beiden Samurai in seinen Augen über außerordentliche Stärke verfügen, schloss Er sich Ihnen kurzerhand an und folgte Ihnen in südliche Richtung, nachdem Sie das Rastlager abgebrochen hatten. Gemeinsam mit dem Vanara erreichten die Samurai bald das Dorf Hirata, in dem sich die Dorfbewohner scheinbar gegen eine Gefahr aus den Wäldern wappneten. Sie erfuhren von einem dämonischen Keiler, der seit einiger Zeit sein Unwesen treibt und bereits mehrere Dorfbewohner getötet hatte und Nuan entschied, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, die Kreatur zur Strecke zu bringen... Journey to the East |-|Staffel I= Persönlichkeit Kenji Tezuka ist ein junger und noch unerfahrener Krieger, der durch seine Ausbildung und seine Erziehung in hohem Maße geprägt wurde. Er kennt die Regeln und Gebräuche, welche sein Stand mit sich bringt und auch jene Gesetze, welche der Kodex des Bushido von Ihm verlangt, doch teilt Er nur wenig den Idealismus und das stoische Verhalten der meisten Samurai. Er ist eigentlich ein Freigeist, der gerne sein ganz eigenes Ding machen und seinen eigenen Weg finden will, jedoch durch all die Regeln daran gehindert wird. Oftmals fühlte Er sich deshalb über eine lange Zeit eingeengt und zurückgehalten. Dennoch ist Kenji stolz auf seine Familie und nichts liegt Ihm ferner, als die Ehre seiner Familie zu beschmutzen oder diese gar zu entehren, weswegen Er sich angewöhnt hat, die von Ihm erwartete Rolle zu spielen, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Unter Freunden oder in privater Umgebung ist Kenji jedoch stets locker und nur selten um einen sarkastischen Kommentar oder auch eine unüberlegte Handlung verlegen. Er neigt dazu, Dinge einfach zu tun, wenn Ihm diese richtig erscheinen, was Ihn gelegentlich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Kenji besitzt jedoch ein großes Maß an Ehre, wenn Er für etwas eintritt, was Ihm persönlich etwas bedeutet. In solchen Momenten weicht seine lockere Art genau jener Art, die man von einem Samurai erwartet und Er kann ernst und entschlossen auftreten. Er sieht nur meist nicht die Notwendigkeit, diese Entschlossenheit in einer Sache zu vertreten, für die Er persönlich nicht einsteht, sondern einfach nur, weil die Etikette es erfordert. Seit Er den Kodex des Bushido hinter sich gelassen hat, wurde diese Einstellung nur noch verstärkt. Zwar versucht Er noch immer, die Lehren des Kodex zu leben, doch tut Er dies seitdem aus eigenem Blickwinkel und fällt seine persönlichen Entscheidungen, was richtig und falsch für Ihn bedeutet. Er ist außerdem sehr aufgeschlossen und hat nur wenig Vorurteile gegenüber Anderen, auch jenen geringeren Standes, was untypisch für einen Adligen ist. Er ist ein Vertreter des Glaubens, dass es nicht der Stand ist, der einen zur Größe beflügelt, sondern die Ambitionen und Entscheidungen, die man im Leben trifft. So hasst Er es auch, wenn Andere in Ihm nur einen weiteren Adligen sehen und nicht die Person, die dahinter steht. Kenji ist aufgeschlossen, hilfsbereit, jedoch bisweilen auch unüberlegt, unvorsichtig und direkt in seiner Art. Sein Element ist "Wasser". Erscheinung Kenji Tezuka ist ein großgewachsener Mann mit trainiertem Körperbau, der einem geschulten Auge einen Hinweis auf seine enorme Körperkraft gibt. Dabei ist Er jedoch kein Muskelprotz, weswegen viele Gegner oftmals von seiner Stärke überrascht werden. Seine hochgewachsene Erscheinung genügt ebenfalls manches Mal, um Ihm Respekt zu verleihen oder Feinde einzuschüchtern. Er trägt seine schwarzen Haare wild wachsend, sodass diese Ihm gelegentlich ins Gesicht hängen, was Ihn ein wenig ungepflegt wirken lässt. Darüber hinaus trägt Er manchmal einen Dreitagebart. Dieser in Kombination mit den Haaren sorgt dafür, dass Kenji häufiger für älter gehalten wird, als Er tatsächlich ist. Seine etwas lockere Erscheinung ist der Grund, dass es Ihm manches Mal am nötigen Charisma mangelt, welches man mit dem Auftreten eines Samurai verbindet. Kenji trägt eine aus Leder gefertigte Rüstung, die seinen Oberkörper bedeckt. Dazu trägt Er dunkle Beinkleider aus Stoff und traditionelle Sandalen, sogenannte "Getas". Über der Rüstung trägt Er einen traditionellen "Hakama" in roter Farbe, der am unteren Saum mit Wolkenmustern verziert ist. Darüber trägt Er einen "Obi", an welchem mehrere goldene Plättchen und anderer Schmuck, darunter ein Glöckchen, als Verzierung befestigt sind. Auch sein Dolch, sein "Kaiken", steckt in diesem Stoffgürtel, auf Höhe der Hüften, allerdings am Rücken. Die Oni-Maske seiner Familie trägt Er ebenfalls an diesem Gürtel. Darüber trägt Er einen klassischen "Kimono", der unter anderem seine Lederrüstung bedeckt und versteckt. Der Kimono ist, passend zum Hakama, in roter Farbe und an den Schultern mit Eisenplättchen verziert. Ein schwarzer Schal rundet seine Erscheinung ab. Sein Katana steckt in einer Schwertscheide an seinem Gürtel, welche mit Schlangensymbolen verziert ist, was auf seine Herkunft im Viper Clan verweist. Das Katana selbst ist fein geschliffen und besitzt einen Griff aus weißem Lack, der sich deutlich von seiner sonstigen Erscheinung abhebt, wenn Er die Klinge am Gürtel trägt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Als ausgebildeter Kensei verfügt Er über eine ausgeprägte Kenntnis im Umgang mit dem Schwert und ist überdies ein herausragender Kämpfer. Er hat außerdem durch Meditation und mentales Training Zugang zu speziellen Kampftechniken erlangt, die Er durch Einsatz seiner inneren Geisteskraft, des sogenannten "Ki", entfesseln und dadurch nahezu übernatürliche Kampfkraft erlangen kann. Eigenschaften Kenji Tezuka ist ein Mensch fernöstlicher Abstammung und besitzt die typischen Stärken und Schwächen eines Jadan Menschen vom Viper Clan. * Jadan Mensch: Jadan Menschen besitzen eine angeborene Leichtfüßigkeit, die Sie schneller und beweglicher macht als einen Menschen einer anderen ethnischen Zugehörigkeit. Für Außenstehende erscheint es oftmals so, als wären die Jadan außergewöhnlich agil und schnell. * Übermenschliche Körperkraft: Kenji besitzt eine unvergleichliche körperliche Stärke, die es Ihm erlaubt, selbst mit den größten Waffen verheerenden Schaden anzurichten. Trifft seine Klinge mit voller Stärke, können dem nur wenige Feinde widerstehen. Er hat seine enorme Körperkraft bereits bei mehreren Gelegenheiten unter Beweis gestellt. So war es Ihm möglich, zwei ausgewachsene Personen in einem Schneesturm eine kahle Felswand runterzutragen und die Klinge des riesenhaften Jùzu einzig mit seinem Katana abzublocken, was die meisten Anderen einfach zerquetscht hätte. Fähigkeiten * Angehöriger des Viper Clans: Kenji ist ein Mitglied des Viper Clans und von klein auf in deren Gebräuchen und Lebensweise erzogen worden. Da der Clan berühmt für die Herstellung seiner Waffen, insbesondere der Schusswaffen ist, besitzt auch Kenji eine grundlegende Kenntnis im Umgang mit Schusswaffen, die Schwarzpulver verwenden wie z.B. Handkanonen oder einfache Gewehre. Er teilt überdies den eisernen Willen der Angehörigen des Clans und hat von klein auf beigebracht bekommen, immer wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen, egal wie schlecht die Situation auch stehen mag. "Mit Herzen hart wie Stahl" ist das Motto des Clans und Kenji wurde beigebracht, um keinen Preis jemals aufzugeben. * Mitglied der hohen Clans: Kenji entstammt einem der sieben hohen Clans der Jade-Lande. Wenn notwendig kann sein Ehrgefühl ungebrochen stark sein und Er wird um jeden Preis dafür eintreten eine Beschmutzung des Namens seiner Familie oder seines Clans zu verhindern oder sühnen. Im Gegenzug für diese Loyalität hat sein Name innerhalb der Jade-Lande Gewicht und wird Ihm stets Zugang zu höheren politischen Instanzen öffnen. * Meisterlicher Kämpfer: Da Er bereits sein ganzes Leben ein Krieger ist und den Weg der Klinge geht, besitzt Kenji eine unvergleichliche Erfahrung im Kampf. Er kann nicht nur mit allen Waffen führen und hat sogar schwierige Stile, wie den Kampf mit zwei Klingen und mit einer riesigen Waffe, gemeistert, sondern ist überdies in der Lage, seine letzten Reserven im Kampf zu mobilisieren, falls notwendig, um trotz Verletzungen weiterkämpfen zu können und verfügt sogar über die Kraft, seine Klinge im Bruchteil von Sekunden zu bewegen, um verheerende Treffer zu landen, denen ein Feind eigentlich entkommen wäre. Als meisterhafter Krieger entwickelt Er außerdem immer wieder eigene Techniken und Stile, die Er gegen seine Feinde einsetzt. So ist das "Kenji Rendan" ein von Ihm entwickelter Sprungangriff, den Er besonders gegen große Feinde einsetzt, um deren Schwachstellen besser treffen zu können. * Waffenbindung: Kenji besitzt eine besondere Bindung zu seiner Waffe, dem Katana mit der blauen Klinge, Mizudansā. Seine Klinge ist sein wichtigster Besitz und entscheidet über Leben oder Sterben. Nachdem Er mittels Meditation ein spirituelles Band mit seinem Schwert eingegangen ist, besitzt Kenji die Fähigkeit, seine Waffe von jedem Ort zu sich zu rufen und es ist einem Feind nahezu unmöglich, Ihn von seiner Waffe zu trennen, sollte Er diese erst einmal in den Händen halten. * Ki-Manipulation: Bedingt durch seine mentale Stärke und seine übernatürliche Verbindung zu seiner Waffe besitzt Kenji die Fähigkeit, nicht nur mit seinem Körper zu kämpfen, sondern sogar die Kraft seines Geistes in seine Waffe zu lenken und diese zu einer Verlängerung seiner selbst zu machen und im Kampf zu manifestieren. So ist Er in der Lage, spezielle Kampfmanöver auszuführen, die einem anderen Krieger nahezu nicht möglich wären, darunter auch das legendäre Manöver seines Clans "Ichimonji". Mit dieser Kraft ist es Ihm auch möglich, seine Schwerthiebe "fliegen zu lassen", eine Fähigkeit, welche nur die größten Krieger beherrschen. * Tradition des Ashinaru (ehemals): Seine spezielle Ausbildung im Weg der Elite-Samurai seines Clans befähigte Kenji dazu, den speziellen Kampfstil der Ashinaru einzusetzen. Sieg um jeden Preis ist die Prämisse dieser Krieger und Sie erkennen genau die richtige Gelegenheit zuzuschlagen, wenn sich diese im Kampf bietet. Nachdem Er sich vom Bushido abgewandt hat, verfolgt Er diesen Kampfstil nicht länger, sondern beschreitet nun einen anderen Weg. Dennoch fließen immer noch Überbleibsel seiner alten Technik und Haltung in seinen Stil ein. So beherrscht Er immer noch die legendäre und gefürchtete Spezialtechnik des Viper Clans, das "Ichimonji". Andere seiner alten Techniken hat Er abgelegt, so kämpfte Er früher in der Haltung der Ashinaru, der "Viper-Haltung", nutzte den "Vipernstoß" für verheerende, gut gezielte Angriffe aus dem Nichts, gleich einer Schlange und konnte sich, dank der Technik der "Verjüngung" sogar von harten Treffern und Wunden im Kampf erholen. Er hat diese Techniken jedoch abgelegt, da Sie mit seinem neuen Kampfstil und den Lehren der Schwertmeisterin Tokomo nicht mehr vereinbar sind. * Tradition der Klingenmeister: Kenji beschreitet den Pfad der Klingenmeister vom Frostklauengipfel und trainiert, um die verlorenen Techniken von Meisterin Tokomo zu erlernen und zu meistern. Dieser spezielle Kampfstil verleiht Ihm eine außergewöhnliche Eleganz mit dem Schwert und macht Ihn zu einem wahren Virtuosen mit der Klinge, der in absolut jeder Haltung und jeder Situation mit maximalem Einsatz kämpfen kann. Mit der Klinge in der Hand ist ein solcher Meister im Nahkampf nahezu nicht zu schlagen. Kenji hat, dank dieser neuen Ausbildung gelernt, die Technik des "[[Ki-Manöver|''Fliegenden Schnitts]]" anzuwenden, welche es ihm gestattet, seine Schwerthiebe auf Distanz fliegen zu lassen und Gegner sogar in eigentlich unerreichbarer Entfernung zu treffen. Überdies hat Er gelernt, Angriffe mit übernatürlicher Präzision zu "Parieren" und damit eine Klingenverteidigung zu bilden, die schwer zu überwinden ist. Schwächen Kenji besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Menschen. Darüber hinaus sind Ihm einige Schwächen zu eigen, die entweder aus seiner persönlichen Einstellung, seinen Erlebnissen oder sogar aus seiner speziellen Lebensweise als Krieger und der engen Verbindung zu seiner Ehre und seiner Familie resultieren. * '''Sterblichkeit:' Menschen sind eine der kurzlebigsten Rassen der Welt, was bedeutet, dass einem Menschen nur verhältnismäßig wenige Jahre bleiben, seinen Abdruck auf der Welt zu hinterlassen. Kenji hat eine große Angst vor dem Tod, insbesondere will Er um keinen Preis sterben, ehe Er nicht seine Aufgabe erfüllt und die Ehre seines Sensei wiederhergestellt hat. * Bushido (ehemals): Der Kodex der Samurai band Kenji über viele Jahre an vorgefertigte Regeln und eine strenge Lebensweise als ehrenhafter Krieger. Nicht selten war Er dadurch gezwungen, sich in Situationen zu begeben, die unvorteilhaft sind oder Ihm gar einen klaren Nachteil brachten. Da Er auch im Kampf seine Ehre wahren musste, hatte Er oftmals Nachteile gegenüber Jenen, die nicht an diesen Kodex gebunden sind. Auch nachdem Er den Bushido hinter sich gelassen hat, wird Kenji noch immer von diesem Pfad beeinflusst, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor. * Ronin-Status: Seitdem Er den Pfad des Bushido verlassen hat, ist Kenji offiziell ein Ronin. Er kann nicht nach Hause zurückkehren und ist in den Augen seiner Familie eine Schande. Auch andere Adlige blicken auf Ihn herab, wenn Sie sich seines Status gewahr sind und behandeln Ihn mit wenig Respekt. Er gilt als einer der geringsten und ehrlosesten unter den Kriegern, egal, wie rechtschaffen seine Absichten auch sein mögen. * Abstammung: Seine Herkunft als Adliger und seine Zugehörigkeit zu seinem Haus sind Kenji's Schwachpunkt. Für seine Familie tut Er alles und ist stets bestrebt, in allem, was Er tut, seinem Haus und Clan Ehre zu machen. Diese persönlichen Bindungen gereichen Ihm häufiger zum Nachteil und werden leicht gegen Ihn verwendet. * Mangelnde Disziplin: Kenji mangelt es bisweilen an Disziplin, was Er gegenüber Höhergestellten und Autoritätspersonen aber stets zu verschleiern versucht und die Rolle des stoischen, ehrenhaften Samurai einnimmt. Neben der Angewohnheit, Pragmatismus manchmal über Ehre zu stellen sowie starkem Sarkasmus gehören auch ein ausgeprägter Appetit (insbesondere auf Fleisch) und die Zuneigung zu Sake zu Lastern, auf die Andere herabsehen würden. * Alkoholismus: Kenji hat einen starken Hang zum Alkohol, insbesondere zu Sake. So trinkt Er gerne einen über den Durst und verliert schnell den Blick fürs Wesentliche, wenn alkoholische Getränke im Spiel sind. Vielfach bringt Er sich damit in Schwierigkeiten oder kann von Feinden manipuliert werden, ohne es zu merken. Beziehungen Kenji & Jian Shimada Der gealterte mysteriöse Samurai, der niemals wirklich über seine Vergangenheit sprach, war Kenjis erster Lehrmeister und Sensei. Von Ihm lernte Er die Wege des Bushido und des Kriegers und wurde auch in seinem Verhalten maßgeblich von diesem Mann geprägt, von dem Er auch einige Verhaltensweisen übernommen hat. Jian war für Ihn wie eine Vaterfigur und obgleich Er ein geheimnisvoller Lehrmeister sein konnte und Kenji oftmals nicht einmal alle Lektionen verstand, welche sein Meister Ihm beizubringen versuchte, lernte Er von Ihm auch, dass ein Samurai trotz allem seine eigenen Träume und Ideale haben und nicht nur ein blindes Werkzeug eines Herrn sein sollte. Als sein Meister im Kampf das ultimative Opfer für Kenji und Yosuke brachte und für seine Schüler starb, schwor Kenji an dessen Grab, die Ehre seines Meisters posthum wiederherzustellen. Dieses Versprechen treibt Ihn bis heute an und ist sein persönlicher Weg des Bushido. Kenji & Yosuke Adachi Yosuke ist einer der wenigen echten Freunde, die Kenji jemals hatte. Die Beiden wuchsen gemeinsam als Schüler von Jian Shimada auf und wurden zeitgleich von Diesem ausgebildet. Obgleich die Beiden teilweise miteinander rivalisierten, respektierten Sie sich auch und wurden über die Jahre zu besten Freunden, die sich geschworen hatten, sich gegenseitig auf dem Pfad des Bushido beizustehen. Beide leisteten überdies den Schwur, die Ehre Ihres Sensei wiederherzustellen. Da Kenji diesem Eid jedoch nicht sofort nachkommen konnte, kam es zum Zerwürfnis der beiden Freunde, welches bis heute anhält. Obgleich Kenji gegenwärtig nichts über das Schicksal seines Freundes weiß, hofft Er innerlich doch, die Gelegenheit zu erhalten Ihr Verhältnis eines Tages wiederherstellen zu können. Kenji & Aya Eboshi Aya Eboshi ist das derzeitige Oberhaupt des Viper Clans und damit Kenji's Daimyo und Herrin. Er ist Ihr bis dato nur einmal begegnet, an jenem Tag, als Er seinen Eid Ihr gegenüber ablegte und zu einem vollwertigen Samurai Ihres Clans wurde. Kenji weiß nicht viel über die Herrin des Clans und hat sich bereits mehr als einmal gefragt, ob es sich lohnt, für eine Herrin zu kämpfen, über die Er eigentlich nichts weiß. Natürlich würde Er diese Zweifel niemals offen aussprechen und ist sich sicher, dass Aya Eboshi eine gerechte Herrin ist, in deren Namen zu kämpfen Ihm stets eine Ehre sein sollte. Kenji & Saze Jinsuke Der berühmte Meister der Tradition des Ashinaru ist Kenji's zweiter Sensei. Hat Er von Jian Shimada den Weg des Kriegers gelernt, so lernte Er von Saze die Traditionen des Ashinaru, nachdem Dieser in Ihm ein Talent gesehen hatte, welches sich zu fördern lohnt. Obgleich Saze ein militärischer und harter Lehrmeister war, respektiert Kenji Ihn vollumfänglich als großen Krieger und Lehrmeister. Er empfindet es nach wie vor als große Ehre, dass Saze Jinsuke in Ihm scheinbar ein großes Potenzial gesehen und die Chance gegeben hat, dieses umzusetzen. Nun will er beweisen, dass dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war. Oftmals zweifelt Er jedoch daran, sich diesen Erwartungen gegenüber tatsächlich als würdig erweisen zu können. Kenji & Nuan Eboshi Nuan war Kenji's Herrin und Er hatte ursprünglich den Auftrag, Sie nach Daitora zu bringen und zu beschützen. War Ihm diese Aufgabe zunächst lästig, erkannte Er bald den wahren Charakter von Nuan und verliebte sich verbotenerweise in Sie, da Sie viele seiner Ansichten teilte und Ihm in vielen Punkten ähnlich war. Da es Ihm nicht gestattet war, gestand er Nuan jedoch niemals seine Liebe, da dies Schande über die Familie und den Clan gebracht hätte. Kenji war bereit, alles für die Kriegerin zu tun und wäre sogar in den Tod für Sie gegangen. Letztlich konnte er das Versprechen Ihr gegenüber allerdings nicht halten und musste mit ansehen, wie Sie starb und Ihre Seele nach Jigoku gezogen wurde. Seitdem ist Ihre Rettung zu einer der Hauptmotivationen von Kenji geworden und einzig für Sie hat Er sogar den Bushido, seinen Namen und seine Ehre aufgegeben, um diese Aufgabe erfüllen zu können. Trivia * Kenjis Vorname bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt so etwas wie "starker zweiter Sohn". Dieser Name ist passend dazu, dass Er der zweite Sohn von Lord Mitsue ist, in den die Erwartung gesetzt wurde, ein großer Krieger und Verteidiger der Familie zu werden. * Kenji war lange ein gläubiger Anhänger von Yamata Orochi, der neunköpfigen Schlange, dem Schutzgott seines Clans. Zwar betete Er nur sporadisch, tat dies dann jedoch immer voller Inbrunst und tiefem Glauben. Inzwischen hat Er den Glauben an die Gottheit jedoch verloren und sich von Ihr abgewendet. Es ist bis dato unbekannt, welcher Gottheit Kenji nun folgt. * Ironischerweise mag Kenji keine Schlangen, obgleich Er Angehöriger des Viper Clans ist und die Schlange damit der Schutzgott seines Clans ist. * Kenji ist ein extrem schlechter Werfer. Er kann weder mit Fern- noch mit Wurfwaffen umgehen und trifft selbst unbewegliche Ziele zumeist nicht. * In Gegenwart von schönen Frauen ist Kenji oftmals ein wenig verunsichert, was nicht selten zu unangenehmen Situationen führen kann. * Er ist nicht der Erste, der den Titel "Samurai des Regens" trägt. Es ist bekannt, dass es mindestens eine Person vor Ihm gab, welche diesen Titel bereits trug. Kategorie:Protagonisten